Update 11
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 11 - In the eye of the beholder 20 June 2013 This update will contain the new ship models, new special effects and further bug fixes. It is about time to improve the look of our game, which has been looking amazing so far already. Now it is going to look even much better than before! We are introducing our first three new ship models for the Fenrir, Aesir and Vanir. Those stunning looking ships are now going to roam the Galaxy. We also added combat text located at the target brackets to display the damage you do. Multiple hits impacting at the same time will be summed up. Furthermore we have improved a lot of special effects in the game. Including improved traces of missiles, visible hits from gun fire, better and bigger missile and ship explosions and above all: a new nuclear missile detonation! So fasten your seat belts, warm your rocket launcher and go full screen – this eye candy called BSGO is going to give you a brand new game experience! Additionally we made further improvements to our Top Gun Tournament. In order to avoid exploit and cheating – and to protect the innocent – the minimum level to participate in the tournament was raised to 3. Furthermore we added a 5th level bracket to the tournament, to create a competitive battle for everyone. The new level brackets are: *Level 3 – 15 *Level 16 – 29 *Level 30 – 49 *Level 50 – 79 *Level 80+ Another change we based on our experience with the tournament is the change of the rewards. The type of the reward package is now bound to the level bracket it was achieved in. As an example this basically means: A player from the lowest level bracket (3-15) would only receive 1/5 of the total rewards. A player from bracket 50-79 would receive 4/5 of the total rewards whereas a player above level 80 gets the full reward. Ultimately one more thing: The initial idea of our Top Gun Battle was to find the best of the best strike pilot on every server. We didn’t think our current system was challenging enough – therefore we adjusted the winner brackets further. In the future all tournaments will have only one winner, only one pilot who will win the gold medal! Also, to promote more competition and to add a real fighting challenge we limit the number of potential "winners” to 50. 'Features' 'Graphics' *Added new ship models for Vanir, Aesir and Fenrir *Added new trace and animation for missiles *Added new combat text displaying damage (off by default, needs to be turned on in the options) *Added new character creation screens 'SFX' *Added new explosions for missiles and nukes, new impact effects for gun fire (can be turned on/off in the graphic options) 'TGB' *Top Gun Battle has been improved by adding new level brackets and reward tables bound to level 'Misc' *The option “Auto Loot” is set to “On” by default 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where stardust was not displayed properly *Fixed an issue where /dnd was not working properly in all cases *Fixed several UI issues with overlapping text / buttons Based on your extensive feedback in regards of the look of our new Fenrir ship model we have adjusted the color, detail and thus look of our new ship design. This has been achieved by updating the ship model via web synchronization to not interrupt your game play. Also a bug fix in the mix: *Fixed an issue where the damage counter wasn’t properly displayed in PvP Category:Updates